Gates in a Wasteland
by survivor275
Summary: Michael Everton and the crew of the TAV Centurion are on their way home from a routine archaeological dig with some mysterious properties and they are thrown into a strange, irradiated, new world.
1. Contact

Gates in a Wasteland

**This story was created using ideas from Wilkins75 and his series of sg-1 crossovers.**

**Stargate SG-1 is owned by MGM International**

**The rights to Fallout and the fallout series are owned by Bethesda Game Studios**

I was jolted awake to the lights of my quarters snapping on, briefly blinding me with how bright they were. An alarm began blaring throughout the halls of the Galahad class Destroyer I commanded, the TAV Centurion. I immediately jumped out of my bunk, only pausing briefly to throw on his combat vest and sidearm. I quickly raced towards the bridge seeing no obstructions in the corridor outside my quarters. I was intercepted before I got there however, as a team of marines in full combat armor came out of a side corridor and took cover at the corner of the two hallways.

"What the hell is going on?" I called out over the alarm.

"We have boarders captain!" replied the frightened sounding private closest to me. He wasn't lying, as just then we saw what look almost like plasma bolt flying down the hall, sizzling and letting off a small cloud as it impacted the bulkhead behind us. "They blew a hole in the side of the hull while we were doing our daily rounds." he said just before getting hit slightly below his elbow on his left arm. The light blue ball of energy began smoking on impact but didn't breach the armor. I drew my sidearm and checked the readout on the side, I had a full magazine and its charge pack was at 92%.

I peaked around the corner to get a better look at the invaders and saw something that looked straight out of a 1960s cartoon. It was a short green man with scrunched up features, It was wearing a skintight white suit with a red, external exoskeleton. Its helmet was a large bubble and I could see it turn to look at me instead of the marines on the other side of the hallway. The creature then raised its weapon towards me, and unlike the combat armor I was confident that the bolt would go straight through my thin uniform. I immediately drew back at it fired, narrowly avoiding the bolt. While it was exposed the other marines started firing on the creature, shredding it with their fully automatic railguns with their naquadah rounds. There was the briefest flash of a shield before it fell to the ground, its body convulsing in death.

"What the hell was that?" One of the marines asked.

"Our new enemy."

I looked back at the marines and saw their armor was covered in burn marks. The damage matched one that now decorated the armor of the marine I now knew at private Johnson. "How did they get inside?" I asked him, the shield would have blocked any boarding craft from landing on the hull.

"They must have landed before the shield went up." he theorized while scanning the hall in front of us. "they drilled through the hull with their weapons and the rest of the troopers got pulled out into vacuum before the ship landed over the breach and sealed it. "Could you send out some transports for them, most of them were in our armor, it has a built-in air tank and CO2 scrubbers for a few hours." I turned to him and nodded, making a mental not to do that once I got to the bridge.

After the incident with the creature, I called the marines to follow me to the bridge, If we had hostiles in the ship then the bridge would need as much protection as it could get. On the way we were intercepted again, but by the XO this time instead of more hostiles, she was also on her way to the bridge and her path had been blocked by these unknowns too. We arrived at the bridge where the marines stationed there had already formed a perimeter around the entrance. They recognized us and let us pass into the ships nerve center where everything was chaos, with orders being called across the room and attendants scurrying from station to station delivering messages. That all stopped when someone noticed us and called

"Captain on the bridge!" That put an end to all the ruckus except for the radio reports coming from the comms station.

"What are we dealing with here?" I called out to nobody in particular.

"There seem to be hostile ships in orbit around the planet," the navigation officer replied,

"Well who are they? Because I have confirmed reports of boarders on my ship!"

"We don't know, our computers are not recognizing them and nobody has been able to identify the invaders yet."

"Think 1960s little green men with energy weapons," I replied in an irritated voice. He immediately looked back to his console and began marking hostile ships that were moving toward us on the main screen.

"They are only sending two transport sized craft and holding back their two large ships?" I commented almost incredulously.

"I am detecting energy emissions between the two large ships, sir, It appears they are firing on each other." His eyes widened as he said this and I turned to the other screen and saw that he was speaking the truth, not that I ever doubted him, the crew, and bridge crew especially, were handpicked for this assignment, all 210 of them.

"Hail them on all frequencies. Lets see if we can find out why they are fighting us, and fighting each other at the same time."

"Attention unknown vessels, this is the TAV Centurion. We are hailing on all known frequencies, please respond. I'd rather not destroy your ships without getting to know you." I announced into the com link I wore.

There was a small but tense pause before we heard a response. "This is Nathan Vera on mothership Zeta, we have captured the ship and are under fire from their vessel." replied a voice. Shots like those of the creatures that attacked them earlier could be heard in the background of the transmission. "Please help us, we were taken captive by the zetans, but we broke out and took the ship, but now they are trying to take it back."

"Have you locked onto the source of the transmission?" I asked the tactical officer

"Yes, I have isolated it to the ship that is more heavily damaged."

"Fire on all craft except that one." I ordered.

"Firing." the weapons officers replied, he sounded almost relieved and I couldn't blame him. We were in an unmapped system and were immediately attacked. I looked up and saw the rail gun batteries open fire on the ships marked as hostile, easily breaking the large ship into pieces, let alone the two fighter craft that had yet to reach us.

I ordered the fighter control officer to launch a couple owls with f-302 escorts to pick up the marines from earlier. I watched as the transports lifted off and the fighters rocketed out in a standard combat launch. They picked up the marines with only one casualty, one of the marines had hit her arm on the way out and had a sprained wrist. I walked over to the comms console and switched it to speaker after opening a channel with the remaining vessel.

"This is captain Michael Everton of the Tau'ri Navy hailing the remaining ship. are you receiving me?"


	2. Introductions

Gates in a Wasteland

**This story was created using ideas from Wilkins75 and his series of sg-1 crossovers.**

**Stargate SG-1 is owned by MGM International**

**The rights to Fallout and the fallout series are owned by Bethesda Game Studios**

"Scan the planet for any signs of advanced civilization" I ordered, turning towards the tactical officer. I saw the display light up with the sensor interface and readings began rolling onto the screen.

"The planet appears to have very elevated levels of radiation, about equivalent to a full scale war between the Russians and Americans during the cold war. There are signs of relatively primitive technology in a few places" he reported as the results rolled in, Then he looked down at a new notification on his screen. "The planet has been identified sir," he announced. "No, that can't be right, we just left Earth six weeks ago." He said, his voice barely audible.

"Well, what planet is it?" I called out to him

"The computer says it's Earth, the continents match as well as the rest of the system, the only differences are an elevated level of space debris, radiation, and those hostile ships" He replied while turning to face me.

"How can it be earth? Where is the first fleet? What happened to all the stations and the ships?" I said aloud into the silence. Nobody replied to me until the radio spoke up again

"Captain Everton, this is Nathan Vera, I was the one hailing you before, and if you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you and what are you doing in orbit above earth? I have never seen a ship like yours before, and where did you come from?"

"I am part of the Tau'ri navy, and this ship is a Galahad class destroyer. We were on our way from an unexplored planet back to earth but we've only been gone for 6 weeks, how could it have gotten this bad?" I answered, wondering what could have happened to earth

"What are you talking about? The Earth has been like this for over 200 years, the great war blew it all to hell. Also, what do you mean you've only been gone six weeks? Nobody in the wasteland has a space program let alone a ship, and if you were here the zetans would have attacked you already."

"What great war? Do you mean the war against the colonials? because that wouldn't do anything like this to earth, especially not on this scale." I said over the radio "how about we meet and talk in person, would you like to meet on my ship or yours?"

"How about we meet on mine, we have docking ports for ships like yours." he offered to me.

"I can agree to that, but we don't need to dock the whole ship, I'll be taking a transport over."

"That will be fine, my navigator will turn on the landing lights for you." Then he cut the connection and we saw lights blinking in a pattern appear on the exterior of the alien ship. I ordered the flight crew to ready an owl transport as he gathered the team that helped him on the way to the bridge. When he got to the hangar the transport and pilots were waiting for him to get on. Once he gave to takeoff order the hangar cleared of the last few people and the owl lifted off the deck and began its slow trek across the vacuum to the new vessel.

As the Owl came in for a landing we saw a very diverse welcoming party. There was one human in what looked to be some sort of body armor similar in concept to our marine combat armor. Only, the one they wore was much bulkier and looked to be made out of steel instead of a naquada-trinium alloy like our armor is. Standing next to them was an 8 foot tall green creature with a resemblance to a certain green comic book character. Since the creature was so hunched over it was hard to tell how tall it really was although I guessed somewhere around 10 feet tall, maybe even more. It appeared to be wearing a torn leather suit of some kind and holding a large weapon connected to a similarly large backpack. Standing to the left of the one in power armor was a floating spherical robot with three cameras on metal arms. And to the further left stood a dog with a red bandanna tied around its neck.

In front of all of there however was a man who I believed to be the Mr. Vera that I spoke to. He was wearing a long leather trench coat over an old style bulletproof vest, reminiscent of those used by early sg teams. On his head he wore a respirator, aviator glasses, and an old cowboy hat. He stood about 5'7", far below me at my 6'2". I wore the standard combat uniform with light combat armor used by journalists or officers in time of low danger. I watched them through the one way glass, searching for any indication that their intentions were less than friendly. They were all armed but none had their gun holstered except the tall green one, though i'm not sure that it was possible to put that weapon away without leaving it behind.

I stepped out of the transport and saw the immediate reaction to me and my marine escort, with the one in the armor I saw surprise. In the one wearing the respirator and the green one I saw them sizing us up and determining the best way to go about this. The robot and dog just stood there, I hoped the fact that the dog was wagging its tail at us, though it made no motion to move forwards.

"Hello there," I called out to the group after an uncomfortably long time spent staring at each other.

"Hello," the man in the coat called back to me.

"Well are we gonna stand here all day or will we start talking soon" I said almost laughing, this had to be the strangest first contact ever, if you can make first contact with people from your own world. We all headed out to a side room and sat down at a very strange looking table, it was oval shaped but the top of the table was not even and it was s strange green color with silver veins running the length of it. We all sat down in different places around the table, me and Vera sat across from each other at the center of the table and our respective groups except for one of the marines, the dog, and the robot sat down along with us. "So," I started, "I think we should know who everyone is."


	3. Negotiations

Gates in a Wasteland

**This story was created using ideas from Wilkins75 and his series of SG-1 crossovers.**

**Stargate SG-1 is owned by MGM International**

**The rights to Fallout and the fallout series are owned by Bethesda Game Studios**

I was introduced to all the people present, the large green one was named Fawkes, He was something they called a super also explained that he was one of the few 'super mutants' who were sane and wouldn't kill anyone on sight. The one wearing that large suit of armor was named Sarah Lyons and held the rank of elder, essentially a general in an organization called the brotherhood of steel.

Vera began speaking to me "As you already know my name, I'll keep the introductions short, I'm from vault 101 and I was the one that restarted project purity with the help of Fawkes here."

"What do you meant by a vault and what is project purity?" I asked, confused by what he said. Nothing here was lining up with the earth I knew.

"You really don't know what a vault is? I had thought everybody in the wasteland had heard of one." I just shrugged, not knowing how to tell him I wasn't from an earth like his.

"We're not really from around here," I said still trying to think of how this could have happened, maybe it had something to do with the aliens we had encountered.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, leaning slightly forward, "Are you guys from Europe or something?"

I paused for a moment, debating with myself. "Where we come from, the earth is very different. Where we come from the earth is the capital of an interstellar government called the Tau'ri Alliance, we have made contact with many different alien races, and even traveled to other galaxies." Everyone fell silent. "Our version of the earth has a fleet of warships like that one outside. We had just won a war with another race of egotistical lizards. We were on our way back to Earth and something caused us to drop out of hyperspace and end up here."

He looked up at me, his face completely slack. "You actually expect us to believe this?" He asked his voice quickly becoming annoyed. "Aliens I can get, intelligent life couldn't only be on earth. But what you are saying is impossible. It can't be time travel, there is no history of an intergalactic empire, if that was even possible, and your history probably doesn't show the earth as being a nuclear hellhole." He began to stand up, both my marine guards and Vera's friends tensed up and took a tighter grip on their weapons. "So either you are really trying to pull some massive bullshit past us, or you truly believe that you are from another universe." His tone quickly grew louder and he began motioning with his arms. "I really thought I got rid of enough of you enclave bastards that you would leave me alone." He was pacing now, his hand getting dangerously close to the revolver on his hip.

I motioned for my guards to stand down as I stood. "I don't know what you mean or who the enclave are, but I can assure you that we are not them." I reasoned with him as I subtlety tapped a computer pad on the arm of my jacket. I had just send a signal to the ship and opened a com channel.

"Oh yeah, and how exactly are you going to do that?" He retorted sounding like I had just tried to kill him. Which given his reaction to this enclave organization, they might have.

I raised my forearm to my face, looking into the small screen and into the face of June Bakersfield, my second in command "XO, Beam us to conference room two." We all vanished in a bright flash of light, leaving behind only their weapons. They looked around reaching for weapons that they didn't have anymore. Once they realized what had happened, they moved closer together and realized that the robot and dog had been left behind also. They formed into a circle and raised their fists and assorted knives before realizing the marines hadn't even raised their rifles yet. "I hope we don't have to resort to violence like that.

"you'll never hold me here, I escaped raven rock and destroyed it and I'll get out of here too." Vera announced to us, he began moving forward and raised his fist preparing to fight us. I raised my arm and made a signal with my hand. The marines drew their sidearms and fired into the group of people. They began falling with the one named Fawkes taking five shots from the redesigned wraith stunners before he fell. I tapped another button on my arm and two more squads of marines entered the room with weapons drawn. The air crackled even after all of the troopers stopped firing. the air smelled of burnt electronics and ozone. I went over to where Vera had fallen and saw a large computer attached to his wrist, it read, _pip-boy 3000 _I unlatched the clip on the back and puled it out from under his sleeve. It looked to be a very early version of a circuit board, about what was used just after vacuum tubes were discontinued.

The party was placed into the quarters of the ship before pulling the owls back and replying to all hails with a standard message of there being a diplomatic conference on board. Just before the owls had reached the cargo bay the ship started powering up its weapons. It seemed they must have finally sent someone to check on the talks and found the room empty. Once the sensors detected the slow buildup of power the ship immediately began moving away at many times the speed of the alien vessel. The Centurion moved in orbit and kept station somewhere around Australia directly above what would have been a large armored training ground if it was really our earth. But when they scanned the area, all they found was a couple farmhouses and a small cold war era fallout shelter.

I entered the quarters where we had moved Sarah Lyons, the one in the armor. as the door opened I could smell something strange, I soon realized what it was when I saw the partially disassembled armor and its rapidly emptying tanks of hydraulic fluid. The armor stood by itself like a ancient automaton. Behind the armor I saw movement, there was someone there and they were holding something cylindrical. "It's a portable pump." I heard the figure behind the armor say, I hadn't actually heard her speak until now and I was surprises, and i was even more surprised when she cam out from behind the armor and I saw she was actually rather short, she was only about 5'7", the armor made her look nearly 6 and a half feet tall, I had assumed the armor added some height, I didn't expect that much.

"Hello there, I hope that you will soon come to realize that we are not this enclave that you speak of." I said, trying to start off less confrontational than last time.

"I Figured as much already, the enclave would have taken my armor and they don't have weapons like that." she replied to me, moving closer and sitting at the table in the room. She, and the rest of her group had been placed in the guest quarters, meant for visiting officers or first contact scenarios.

"At least someone believes us. Everything we said is true, the fleet, the wars, everything." I was trying to convince her that we were not a threat to them. I could see that it was working in the way she looked at me. "I can show you." Then I pulled the computer I had taken off of Vera out of my bag and handed it to her. "This is, from what little evidence that we have, some of the most advanced technology you people have." I then pulled out my personal field communicator and placed it on the table in front of her. "This is my field communicator unit. I was issued it when I was given command of this vessel. I pressed the power button and watched her eyes widen at the diagnostic screen that came up, then I turned it back around to me and navigated to the video library. I scrolled past all of the logged mission reports that I had yet to send back to base because of the subspace anomaly we had found during our mission. I then saw the folder labeled 'First Contact', I tapped on it and handed it to her as the video began to play.

At first the video showed the Tau'ri flag, that well known symbol for Earth and the gate filling the screen. Then the camera panned to show President Carter. She was sitting in her office with a view of the Tau'ri's new capital. The city-ship shined in the morning light. "Hello, I am President Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri alliance." I heard the video say as the view behind her changed. Now it showed the flags of Earth and all her member nations, Valhalla, and other assorted world who had joined the alliance from both the milky way and Pegasus galaxies. "We are an alliance of humans and non-humans across the two galaxies. If you are hearing this message then you have encountered one of our ships, whether or not you have received the vessel and its crew with hostility or hospitality I hope we can work together. The Tau'ri will not attack a race for no reason but we will defend ourselves. The alliance will not tolerate races who conquer others without reason nor will we allow attacked on our citizens, if the holder of this recording is not alive or in good enough health to call off our forces then all involved will be investigated. Whoever is found to have committed this crime will be held accountable. If the person who provided you with this recording is in need of medical attention then the device can be used to send a distress call or they can be transported to a medical outpost at coordinates embedded within this message.

I picked up my communicator and handed her a data storage unit, "connect this to the terminal in their room, it holds that video and a short collection of our history and policy on contact with unknown races.


End file.
